burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaughn
Vaughn Anderson was a mysterious agent who is working for the same organization as Management. Little is known about him, except that he was Michael Westen's handler. Vaughn tasked Michael to seek out a corrupt weapons merchant who is operating in the United States. He is currently in the same maximum security prison that Simon was after being transferred from Guantanamo Bay. History After Simon's eventual recapture and Management's rescue, Michael was given another chance at freedom by the very people he worked hard to get away from. The organization assigned Vaughn to handle Michael, and use him to locate the man responsible for orchestrating Simon's escape. His first assignment with Michael takes them to a jungle where gun merchant Gregory Hart is found, and is believed to have information about their target. The questioning ended with Hart being killed by an unmanned drone, and Michael and Vaughn barely escaping with their lives, with Vaughn being wounded in the arm. After the Hart encounter, Vaughn smuggles Michael back into Miami. Vaughn tasks Michael to continue his investigation into the target while reuniting with his friends and family. Michael's investigation leads to CIFA Agent Jesse Porter being blacklisted by the U.S. government for the unauthorized access of sensitive intelligence, which Michael stole from his field office. Vaughn tells Michael to extract the information from Jesse by any means necessary, in order to bring them closer to their target. This leads to Michael unwittingly burning Jesse and taking him in. Vaughn at first wants to deal with Jesse the same way Simon has been dealt, with-super max custody, but Michael manages to persuade him not to. When Michael and Jesse find Simon's Bible, Michael contacts Vaughn to try to set up a face-to-face meeting with Simon. Vaughn refuses to let Michael interrogate Simon, for his own protection as an "asset" of Management. When Michael refuses to give the Bible to Vaughn, he tries to go around him to Fiona. He offers Fiona a deal which, in exchange for the Bible he would give Jesse his life back, and be "none the wiser" about who burned him. Despite being skilled enough to touch Fiona's emotions, she doesn't give up the Bible. She tells Michael, who then calls in a favor from FBI agents Harris and Lane, who owe him for helping on a previous job, to threaten putting Vaughn at #2 on the FBI's Most Wanted List, if Micheal didn't get to meet with Simon. Vaughn then tells Michael he will set up the meeting, but he is worried Simon will get to Michael and turn him around. In the next episode, he's fooled by Michael and Simon on the two occasions Michael interrogates Simon. On the first occasion, Simon attacks Michael, but only to give Michael the information he wants to tell him, without telling Vaughn at the same time. This leads to Michael discovering Vaughn has lied to him about not being involved in his burn notice. When Michael is told by Simon about John Barrett, Michael tells Vaughn what Simon has said, but Vaughn is left unaware that Michael knows that Vaughn lied to him about his burn notice. Vaughn re-enters the picture after Brennen emailed him a copy of Michael's deposition to Jesse's handler, Marv. In "Last Stand", Vaughn corners Michael, Fiona and Jesse in an unfinished hotel. During the standoff, he also revealed he had captured Madeline, and later struck her after she encouraged Michael not to surrender. The standoff ended when Sam arrived with various military and police squads. Vaughn was then taken into custody with the rest of The Organization. Vaughn was last seen in the secret prison, where Michael pressured him to reveal what Anson's plan was by threatening to send him to a normal prison, along with other captured members, including Simon. The little information that is known about Vaughn is revealed in season 5 episode 17 when Michael and Fiona are searching through files at a law firm. The file that the two find reveals his date of birth, full name, and his place of birth. Trivia *It is implied that Vaughn is the replacement for Carla. Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 characters